The present invention relates to an acceleration sensor that detects an acceleration of an object.
As this type of technique, Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2000-193677 (Patent Document 1) discloses a sensor element in which there are provided a heater resistor for producing heat and a pair of temperature-detecting resistors sandwiching the heater resistor for producing heat, over one plane inside a vessel filled with a fluid. If the sensor element receives acceleration in a state where the heater resistor for producing heat is caused to produce heat, the convection direction of the fluid changes and a difference is caused between the resistance values of the pair of temperature-detecting resistors. By detecting the difference between the resistance values, it is possible to detect the acceleration acting on the sensor element.